


It's Finite, This Feeling

by awkwardCerberus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series, Prison, dammit michael, im seriously blaming my friend for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardCerberus/pseuds/awkwardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only time Zuko has ever visited Azula in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Finite, This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally last minute, i wrote this on the bus. And ypu can completely blame my friend who not only got me into this fandom hell, BUT NOW HAS ALSO GIVEN ME SAD HEADCANONS TO WRITE ABOUT
> 
> also i took the title from "S.C.A.V.A" by Hollywood Undead.

The guard approached the steel door and turned the wheel until several sets of tumblers clicked. Before he opened it, he turned around to face the Fire Lord behind him. He tried his best not to look doubtful when he did, but regardless, Zuko read his expression and gave a final nod. The guard turned back and hauled open the heavy door—several clouds of frigid air floated out into the hall, but the two men ignored it.

Zuko stepped into the freezer cell, and couldn't stop the chill that ran down his back. Across the room was a set of ice-covered iron bars that ran from floor to ceiling; there was ice covering every surface of the room and Zuko had to step lightly to avoid slipping. Behind the bars, a dark shape hung languidly from the chains in the wall.

Frosted strands of matted black hair drooped down around a pale face, and the outline of a head looked up to look at the visitor. A pair of half-lidded hazel eyes glared up at Zuko, but there was no hatred in them like there once was.

A dead voice ground out, "why are you here? You've never once even asked about me... So why are you here now?"

Zuko stood in silence for a moment. He wanted to smile, but he would never give the other woman that satisfaction. Instead he shifted the bundle in his hands, "you haven't changed, Azula."

"I don't mean to," she snapped dryly. Then another pause, "you never answered me. Why are you here? Come to execute me?"

Zuko shook his head and knelt down on the frozen brick. He pulled back a corner of the blanket covering what he had been holding, revealing the face of a baby girl. She was barely a year old, with her fathers strong features and a small patch of her mother's dark hair on her head. She yawned passively—one of her hands grasping sleepily at the blanket around her.

"You're an aunt now." He took a breath, and shrugged tersel, "I thought you'd want to know."

The words stung in Azula's ears. _You're an aunt now_. But what did all that have to do with her? Zuko was the traitor king, and Mai his traitor wife. As far as she was concerned, their child would be a traitor also. The Fire Nation would go on being ruled by traitors and all while she could sit idly by in her little cell and watch her father's legacy burn.

Despite this, she found herself craning her neck to get a view of the child. The baby looked exactly like the two of them. Azula slumped back down in her chains as Zuko rose and turned for the door. He was only a step from the hallway when there was a quiet whisper behind him. He pretended not to notice, even though he flinched slightly when he heard it.

"...congratulations..." the whisper said, so quietly and so hoarse it was a miracle he heard it at all.

Zuko continued down the hallway and the guard slammed the door shut again—its great tumblers clicking shut. Azula was alone in her darkness and her cold again.

She scoffed. _Auntie Azula_ , she thought, _what a pointless waste of a tragedy._

**Author's Note:**

> This was un-beta'd and entirely last minute so any mistakes are mine and I apologize.


End file.
